


Любимица

by Nobel Don (hastarkis), WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Childhood Trauma, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: В избушке посреди леса очень скучно сидеть одной.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Любимица

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийца: [Анна (Охотница)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0)

Зимой в избе было холодно. Ма топила печь, но как будто вполсилы. Ма хватало; к тому же, она подолгу пропадала на охоте и потом приносила вкусное. И хотя самой тепла хватало тоже, сидеть на полу зимой уже не получалось. Приходилось кутаться в кофту и с ногами влезать на кровать, чтобы разложить перед собой кукол.

Одна кукла была из дерева и все еще пахла елками. Большая и крепкая, она громко падала на пол, если ее уронить, но ей от этого ничего не было. Ее звали еловая Ма, потому что Ма тоже была большая и ей все было нипочем.

Вторую звали М-ы, потому что так Ма звала. Она широко открывала дверь и тяжелыми шагами входила в комнату, потом кивала себе за спину и говорила:

\- М-ы.

Это значило, что пора есть. Еще Ма говорила «м-ью», когда требовала помощи. И «й-э», когда нужно было во двор. Еще она рычала, когда злилась. Так что кукле досталось лучшее имя из возможных: «М-ы». Пора есть.

Самой это имя очень нравилось, потому что есть было здорово. Иногда с охотой не везло, и есть приходилось редко, но М-ы всегда лежала под рукой, так что было не обидно. Кукла уже ворсилась, потому что пучок ткани обветшал, и ее пришлось плотно перевязать веревкой.

Самой.

Многое делала сама. Ма требовала. Так и говорила, указывая пальцем:

\- Са-ма.

И сама – делала. Куклу сделала, пухом набила и перевязала веревкой, чтобы меньше трепалась. Пух в М-ы тоже весь измялся и сдулся со временем, поэтому она была худая, зато говорить с ней было интереснее, чем с пустыми ладонями. 

Сама говорила мало, но с куклами приходилось, потому что иначе сиделось совсем скучно. Зимой было холодно и всё белое, и выходить во двор Ма запрещала. Она плотно запирала дверь и исчезала до темноты, и развлекаться оставалось только куклами и разговорами. 

Иногда сама пыталась смотреть в окно, но быстро уставала, потому что ничего не происходило, а свет резал глаза. Зато потом Ма возвращалась, заново топила печь и звала обдирать перья или перебирать потроха. Показывала, где брать, куда тянуть и во что затем класть.

Ма обучала понятно, хотя почти не говорила. Всё у нее получалось очень легко и сноровисто. У самой получалось не всегда, но Ма не злилась, а показывала еще раз. Тыкала пальцем туда, где была разница. Иногда брала за руку, чтобы движение вышло точным.

И кивала, когда всё выходило, как надо.

Ма учила много, потому что требовала много помощи. Но помощи требовала по мелочи. Не подпускала к огню. Не давала ножи. Разрешала только вить веревки, подавать инструменты и носить дрова. Обдирать перья и перебирать потроха. Что-нибудь развешивать.

Однажды Ма все же дала самой подержать топор, с которым охотилась. Он был огромный и тяжелый. Сама не смогла его удержать, он жахнул обухом об пол. Ма тогда рассерженно рычала, но не потому, что нужно было удержать. Переживала, чтоб не поранилась. И больше топор не давала.

Самой топор понравился. Тяжелый, но ручка ухватистая, приятно держать в ладонях. Ма с тех пор запирала его на замок, если не носила с собой. Это было обидно, и сама расстроилась, но Ма в ответ расстроилась еще больше. Сначала злилась, потом расстроилась.

А потом Ма сделала еловую Ма, чтобы было не так обидно. Еловая Ма громко падала на пол, если ее уронить. Как топор. С тех пор сама держала под рукой их обеих: еловую Ма и М-ы.

Они теперь всегда были вместе, потому что еловая Ма на охоту никогда не ходила.

*******

Сама думала о том, чтобы сделать третью куклу. Представляла себе ее как щепку с пучком сена, чтобы было похоже. Крепко закрепить сено не получалось, оно ломалось и отваливалось. Самой казалось, что это потому, что у щепки еще нет хорошего имени, как Ма или М-ы, но придумать пока не выходило.

Поэтому куклу она не сделала.

А потом и вовсе передумала.

Потому что Щепка все-таки вела себя плохо. Ма привела ее из леса несколько дней назад, чтобы самой не было так скучно, и потребовала за ней следить. Сначала сама обрадовалась, потому что сидеть на кровати было очень одиноко, но потом поняла, что куклу Щепка не заслуживает, и мороки с ней больше, чем веселья; она сначала тихо сидела, но в руки не давалась, а потом еще и рваться с цепи начала, царапаться и громко выть. И слушаться совсем не хотела, и замолкать тоже. От нее было очень громко и болела голова.

У Ма тоже болела, потому что она беспокоилась и ходила по дому. И стала петь чаще. Раньше Ма пела, когда бывало зло или обидно, чтобы сама успокоилась. Например, Ма пела, когда ночью было страшно, и сама выла. Еще однажды Ма вернулась с охоты вся в крови и без ушей, и сама испугалась, что с ней что-то не так. Ма тогда пела громко и мелодично, и уши совсем скоро нашлись на своем месте.

Ма давно уже не пела, потому что сама была слишком большая, чтобы пугаться, и обижалась совсем редко. А если вдруг обижалась, то они с Ма сначала ругались, а затем мирились, и никаких песен им было уже не нужно.

А для Щепки Ма запела снова, успокоить ее пыталась, но та продолжала выть и греметь цепью. Сама пыталась научить ее цепью не греметь, а Ма пыталась научить ее не выть, но учиться Щепка совсем не хотела и на песни не реагировала.

Глупая. Шумная. Как будто очень злая.

Щепка их с Ма невзлюбила, это было ясно. Очень уж смотрела по-острому. Глаза у нее были зеленые, как трава летом, и яркие, но глядели холодно и зло. Сама никак не могла понять, чем они такое заслужили.

Ма на постоянный вой сердилась и не кормила. Потом Щепка устала, выбилась из сил и перестала выть. Забилась в угол и сидела там, сверкая глазами. Она их еще и боялась, наверное, потому что сжималась и пригибалась каждый раз, как к ней протягивали руку. Ма за тишину принесла ей еды, но Щепка сразу соглашаться не стала, долго еще в углу сидела. Дрожала, потому что зимой на полу даже самой было холодно.

Так и просидела до ночи.

Сама сидела с ней. Точнее, Щепка забилась в угол и глазами сверкала, а сама устроилась на лавке неподалеку от печки и перебирала в руках М-ы. Ткань всё ворсилась под пальцами, и совсем скоро М-ы придется переделывать, и сама думала, как бы выцепить кусочек ненужной хорошей ткани, а на Щепку почти не обращала внимания.

С Щепкой оказалось совсем скучно, почти как с пустыми ладонями. Ма четко потребовала: не пускать близко к огню и не давать достать до острого, а больше не требовала ничего. А Щепка сидела в углу запуганная и злая и не реагировала. Всё злилась, пугалась и дрожала.

К утру, правда, осмелела и все-таки начала есть.

Наверное, она была не то чтобы глупой... Просто дикой. Все-таки Ма привела ее из леса, где очень пусто, совсем нет огня и много кто воет. Щепка могла выть просто по привычке, а могла выть от голода и холода. Самой холод тоже не нравился, как и отсутствие еды. В этом они очень походили друг на друга.

А в их избушке был огонь, и еда бывала почти всегда, так что выть было незачем. Щепка потому и замолчала, что тепло и еду почуяла. Нет, не глупая. Дикая – это да.

Когда Щепка начала есть, сама сжалилась и собрала ей лежанку, чтобы в углу было не так зябко сидеть. Самым сложным делом оказалось эту лежанку Щепке подсунуть так, чтобы не напугать сильнее. Ма пыталась звать ее поближе к печке, но Щепка упиралась, скулила в углу, дергалась очень резко, и Ма сдалась.

Самой было проще, Щепка не так сильно реагировала и смотрела вроде бы уже не остро. Подпустила все-таки, дала в тряпки себя завернуть и подоткнуть так, чтобы мягче было. Сама была довольна.

А вот Ма расстроилась сильно, ходила туда-сюда, рычала и долго потом пела. У Ма здорово получалось. Выходило красиво. Она сидела в другом углу на куче тряпья, ширкала топором по камню и мычала под нос так, что сама заслушалась.

Потом сама расстроилась: Ма пела слишком долго, а Щепка всё никак не хотела ей даваться и перебираться к печке. И Ма пела громче, и даже покачивалась на своем месте, и всё не умолкала и не умолкала. Пела и пела. Красиво.

Но долго.

Сама попыталась отдать Ма еловую Ма, чтобы ей было не так обидно. 

Ма отказалась, но петь пока перестала.

*******

Потом Ма ушла на охоту, и оставила их с Щепкой вдвоем. Сама сначала устроилась на куче тряпья в углу и возилась с щепкой и пучком сена, чтобы всё-таки придумать куклу с именем. Раз Ма все-таки ушла на охоту, хотя еда у них еще была, значит, Щепка вела себя достаточно хорошо. За ней все еще нужно было следить, и после того, как сама сделала ей лежанку, Щепка всё упиралась и не хотела идти к печи. Зато уже не выла. И смотрела по-другому.

Особенно внимательно смотрела, когда сама играла с куклами. Сама специально проверяла. Показывала кукол и разводила руки в стороны, а Щепка за руками следила пристально. А если кукол оставить на полу, то за руками она уже не смотрела.

Куклы ей были интересны. Сама сначала насторожилась, но Щепка не пыталась их отнять. Просто смотрела, усевшись в своем уже излюбленном углу. Даже цепью греметь перестала.

Ма снова потребовала не подпускать слишком близко к огню и не давать острое, но Щепка и не пыталась, поэтому следить за ней было совсем просто. И сама подумала, что куклу все-таки стоило бы сделать, раз дело пошло на лад.

Может, отдать ее Щепке, как лежанку. Пусть играет. Если взять щепку от ели, то кукла может напоминать Щепке о родном лесе, потому что будет пахнуть смолой.

Так и решила. Щепок разных у них в доме хватало. Ма рубила много разного дерева, каждое пахло по-своему. Остатки тоже в дело шли, но несколько неиспользованных хороших кусочков среди них найти можно было.

Сама выбрала самые красивые – длинные и неровные, как сама Щепка. У нее еще отметина на носу была, но таких щепок найти уже не получилось, и сама подумала, что это не важно. Показала то, что выбрала, Щепке и подсунула ей под нос, чтобы понюхать. Выбрать, какая их них пахнет лесом больше и сильнее ей нравится.

Сама выбрала бы вторую, она пахла не ёлкой, но все равно лесом, и была большая и удобная, чтобы играть. Но Щепка дольше нюхала первую, которая была поменьше, зато пахла смолой, как и еловая Ма. Пучок сена все еще не хотел никак держаться. Сама даже распустила М-ы, чтобы использовать веревку, которой та была прихвачена. Разделить ее вдоль на две половины. Одной М-ы снова смотать, покрепче, чтобы не ворсилась, а второй попробовать приделать сено.

Сено держалось плохо. Неудобно. Так что играла сама, Щепке пока не давала, чтобы та случайно куклу не сломала. Нужно было показать Ма и спросить, как лучше закрепить, а пока сама развлекала Щепку сценками.

Вот Ма и М-ы рядом. Вот у них появляется Щепка. Вот Ма расстраивается, что Щепка не слушается и не учится, и начинает петь.

У самой петь так же красиво, как у Ма, никогда не выходило, но она старалась. Щепка слушала, но взгляд ее был прикован к куклам, лежавшим на полу. Сама подняла еловую Ма – это она поет, понимаешь?

Щепка еловой Ма не заинтересовалась. Она смотрела на М-ы и на щепку с сеном. Больше всего на М-ы.

Голодная, наверное.

Сама принесла ей еды и поставила рядом, но Щепка одарила ее долгим взглядом, а потом отвернулась к стене и тихо завыла.

После этого с ней стало скучно, и сама ушла сидеть на кровати, потому что было холодно.

*******

Самой учить не получалось. Щепка пригибала голову и отворачивалась, пряталась в углу на лежанке, иногда опять начинала выть. Иногда скулила – высоко и пронзительно. Она все еще порой рвалась с цепи. Рвалась так сильно, что у нее проступала кровь, но вытереть ее Щепка не давала. Пачкалась только красным. И лежанку пачкала, которую сама ей делала. Сама на нее за это злилась, очень сильно злилась, но Ма не любила драки и бить не разрешала. Поэтому сама терпела.

И снова думала, что Щепка какая-то глупая. Куклу сама ей все-таки отдала. Ма ножом расщепила на щепке вершину и затолкала в появившуюся щель сено, так что оно теперь сидело крепко и на Щепку было очень похоже. Имени, правда, так и не придумала, но решила, что Щепка с этим лучше справится. Чья кукла, тому и имя придумывать.

Щепка не придумывала. Она даже играть с куклой не стала, хотя подарок приняла. Сама видела, как кукла, которая осталась лежать перед Щепкой на полу, теперь лежала в углу, на лежанке. Было приятно. Сама даже села петь, укачивая на руках М-ы. Щепка на своем месте не двигалась, но из-под тряпья видно было, что она смотрит внимательно. Так они и коротали их время, пока Ма охотилась.

Потом Ма возвращалась и требовала помощи с перьями или потрохами, так что сама оставляла Щепку в ее углу и шла помогать. Потом приносила еду. 

Щепка все еще ела через раз. Иногда совсем отказывалась, а иногда голод брал выше. Когда не ела, то сама съедала всё за нее, потому что Ма учила не давать еде портиться. В лесу, где еду не всегда удавалось добыть, выбрасывать что-либо было запрещено. Ма очень злилась, если какая-то еда оставалась так, что ее нельзя было сохранить, и обязательно доедала. Теперь и сама доедала тоже.

Сама не думала, что дикая может такое понять. В лесу ведь еду хранить негде.

Щепка все-таки поняла, потому что начала еду защищать. Если не съедала вовремя, то сама пыталась съесть за нее, а Щепка злилась и не подпускала к своей миске. Сама сначала обиделась, потому что еда пропадает, но Ма запретила ссориться. Пришлось подчиниться. Ма после этого весь вечер пела им обеим, чтобы не обижались. Щепка лежала носом в угол и смотрела на свою куклу из щепки и сена.

А ночью доедала то, что смогла защитить.

Раз еда не пропадала, то и сама успокоилась. Снова сидела рядом и играла, пока Ма была на охоте. Звала Щепку поближе к печке. Пыталась дотронуться до цепи. Щепка на цепь реагировала агрессивно, но на печь стала засматриваться. Сама собрала ей новую лежанку взамен предыдущей, и устроила у стены там, где от печи было больше всего тепла. Звала потом, объясняла. Играла в кукол. Вот М-ы сидит на старой лежанке и дрожит от холода. Вот М-ы лежит на новой лежанке у печки, и ей гораздо теплее.

Может быть, не слишком тепло, потому что Ма топила в полсилы, но все-таки теплее, чем у внешней стены.

Щепка смотрела долго. Соображала, наверное. Но лежанка у печки ее убедила. Она прямо как была – закутанная в тряпье от предыдущей – перебралась на новое место и вжалась спиной в теплое. Сама хотела как-нибудь поменять новую лежанку со старой, чтобы новая от крови не испортилась, но Щепка тут же разозлилась.

Пришлось оставить как есть.

*******

Трогать себя Щепка так и не давала, и новую лежанку кровью все-таки запачкала. Сама уже не понимала, когда она успевает так израниться, потому что звона цепи почти не слышала. Щепка выть стала меньше, хотя все еще иногда скулила, и с цепью больше не спорила, а кровь у нее все равно шла.

Самой жалко было смотреть – и на кровь, и на лежанку, покрывающуюся пятнами, но Ма помочь ничем не могла. Не хотела, чтобы Щепка на нее злилась или обижалась. Не хотела делать больно. Отворачивалась от лежанки. Пела громче обычного и снова раскачивалась, ширкая камнем по топору. Переживала точно, но сделать ничего не могла.

Сама расстраивалась, потому что ей всегда было грустно, когда Ма пела слишком долго. Сама тогда тоже начинала петь, баюкая кукол в ладонях, а потом Щепка начала скулить под мелодию. Плохо скулила, не попадала, но точно пыталась попасть.

Ма не замечала, продолжала ширкать по камню и раскачиваться. А сама приблизилась. Щепка скулила, прижавшись к теплой печи и зарывшись в тряпки, и дернулась, когда заметила движение. Сама постояла и приблизилась еще. Показала на цепь. И на кровь.

Щепка закрыла глаза и отвернулась. Подпустила, значит. Разрешила приблизиться и сесть на пол рядом. Тут, у печки, сидеть на полу было приятнее, чем у окна. Только слишком темно было, поэтому сама предпочитала сидеть на кровати.

А цепь натирала, от того и кровь постоянно шла, и двигалась Щепка потому мало, что натирало ей. Сама подсунула под звенья свою тряпку. Если сложить правильно и закрепить как-нибудь, то натирать больше не будет. Все еще будет больно, потому что раны быстро не исчезают, но станет легче. А там кровь подсохнет, и дело за малым. Мелочь такая, а столько беды.

Сама расстроилась, потому что Щепка, получается, думала, что ей специально так больно делали. Дергалась. Выла. Скулила. Пряталась. Не хотела двигаться. Если бы двигалась, сама бы заметила, что прихрамывает, а так не заметила, выходит. И есть боялась. Может и ела потому мало, что больно было?

Ма почему-то очень не любила делать больно. Сама никогда поднятой руки не видела. Они ругались только, а Ма брала измором. Не кормила, если ей что-то не нравилось. Или кормила, но мало. И пела. 

Сама всегда понимала, что делала что-то не так. Есть хотелось, и она подчинялась. А потом они как-то друг друга поняли и больше почти не ругались. Ма сердилась только, если сама ранилась, и ничего острого не давала. Не пускала никуда, потому что переживала. Заботилась очень. И никогда, совсем никогда больно не делала. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Только разве что случайно, но после этого Ма долго на себя сердилась и пела. И кормила больше обычного.

Щепка была дикая, и ничего еще не понимала. Не знала, что Ма больно делать не любит и заботится.

Сама тряпку под цепью закрепила, поправила получше и села играть в кукол.

Вот Ма снова поет, ширкая камнем по топору. Вот у М-ы болит нога от цепи, но тряпочка ей помогает. У М-ы только ни ног, ни лап не было, потому пришлось веревку ей вокруг тела обматывать. И тряпочек достаточно маленьких не было под рукой.

Хорошо, что Щепка не смотрела, она бы совсем ничего в этой игре не поняла.

*******

Щепка спала тихо, а Ма перестала петь. Когда Ма снова ушла на охоту, сама сидела у печи и играла в кукол. У М-ы получилось сделать ноги, и тряпочку маленькую найти тоже получилось. Только в тряпочку с цепью сама уже не играла, придумала другое. Чтобы учить Щепку. Показать, что Ма больно не делает, нужно только правильно ее понимать.

Сама хорошо понимала. «М-ы» – пора есть. «М-ью» – требует помощи. Тряпка под цепью все еще была на месте, Щепка ее не вытащила, не избавилась. Поняла значит. Она все-таки совсем не глупая, и учиться, может, хотела. Только не знала, что ее учить пытаются. И не понимала, чему именно.

Сама решила, что учить будет, раз Щепка Ма побаивается и совсем на нее не смотрит. Сама ловила взгляды на себе и на своих куклах, так что стала объяснять, как умела.

Щепка все в тряпках пряталась и дрожала, жалась к печке поближе. Поскуливала как будто, но уже не так, как до этого. И смотрела. Иногда на дверь, но все больше на кукол. Сама перед ней играла. Даже потянулась за щепкой с соломой на голове. Щепка ей не мешала. Лежала и смотрела.

Вот Ма уходит на охоту. Вот она возвращается с едой. Вот зовет обдирать перья. Или вот просит вить веревки. Сама хорошо веревки вила, а Ма их потом забирала с собой в лес. Там, в лесу, они и оставались, наверное. Сама не видела, чтобы Ма их домой заносила. Только еду.

И если помочь ей с перьями и потрохами, то еды будет больше. Спать можно у печки или на ней. Цепь не натирает, если правильно подложить тряпочку. Острое брать нельзя, к огню не приближаться, высоко не залазить, себя не ранить, во двор не выходить, цепь не снимать. За окнами воют.

На этом сама остановилась, потому что про вой Щепка знала, наверное, больше. Было интересно, как Щепка жила в лесу до того, как Ма ее привела, но общаться Щепка не умела. Выла, скулила, рычала даже по-странному, а общаться не получалось. Сама пока только отказ понимала, потому что еду Щепка запрещала трогать понятно. А больше ничего понятно не было.

В куклы Щепка не играла, даже когда сама ей предлагала. Попробовала дать еловую Ма, потому что той всё было нипочем, но Щепка не стала. Она и щепку-то с сеном никак не трогала. Прятала только в углу, у печи. От тепла еловая кукла потекла желтым и стала липкой, а потом на это липкое набрался всякий сор.

Сама тоже ее брать перестала как раз поэтому. Липка очень, грязная, руки потом не ототрешь. Грустно было, что так вышло, но с деревом в тепле иногда бывало. Не хотела кукла, чтоб с ней играли. Может, обиделась, что имя ей так и не дали. Сама ведь не придумала, а Щепка, наверное, не знала, что так нужно сделать.

Так что сама играла только с еловой Ма и М-ы. А Щепка смотрела и училась.

*******

Ма была зла, потому что еда пропала. Сама еду Щепки больше не трогала, потому что Щепка раньше очень ее защищала и съедала ночами. А теперь не съедала.

И не защищала.

Щепка лежала у печки и дрожала, скулила громко, а к еде не притрагивалась. Сама удивилась и придвинула миску поближе, потом попыталась ее забрать, даже съесть попробовала, но Щепка не реагировала никак.

Ма ходила по дому кругами и злилась, потом расстраивалась, злилась снова. Даже не пела совсем, только рычала. Значит, на себя злилась, а не на Щепку. 

А Щепка все есть отказывалась. Пряталась, скулила. Хуже себя вела, чем обычно. Сама решила, что ей снова больно, и полезла к цепи, но тряпочка была на месте, свежей крови не было. Кожа, конечно, покраснела вокруг цепи и опухла немного, но ничего страшного. У самой тоже так было, пока тряпочки подкладывать не научилась, а как тряпочки подложила, то быстро все сошло.

Цепь ни при чем была. Ран не было. Во двор не выходила. К огню не приближалась. Острое не брала. Ма злилась и тыкала пальцем, а сама отказывалась, потому что ничего подобного не было. Щепка правил не нарушала и с места не сходила. Учиться начала, может и понимала что-то уже.

Непонятное с ней происходило. Странное. Сама не понимала, что не так. Почему вдруг руки белые, а нос красный и мокрый. Почему не ест. Почему дышит так тяжело. Почему скулит так громко. От ее скулежа было трудно спать, но сама не злилась, потому что что-то с Щепкой было не так. Скулила как будто от боли, а не от злобы или обиды. Нельзя было на нее за такое обижаться, сама переживала очень, но без разрешения Ма делать что-то побаивалась.

Ма что-то понимала, но объяснить не могла. Сначала по дому ходила, потом во двор ушла, потом еще куда-то ходила. Быстро ходила, нервно, непривычно совсем. Ма себя так никогда не вела.

Когда второй раз от скулежа спать оказалось сложно, Ма посрывала пучки трав. Они на печи висели уже очень давно, и никто их никогда не трогал, а теперь вот пригодились. Ма их нюхала, в печь бросала, в воду бросала тоже. Запахло чем-то терпким, неприятным, нос от запаха чесался.

Щепку пить заставляли. Есть Ма тоже заставляла, хотя не хотела. Все ходила кругами, смотрела, злилась, тронуть боялась. Весь вечер так ходила, вокруг да около, пока сама сидела рядом и пыталась разобраться, а за ночь Щепка к еде так и не притронулась и спать было трудно от воя. Потом Щепка дышать стала тяжело и медленно, с хрипами. На каждый вдох усилие прилагала, а звучало так, будто в горле что-то мешало. Тогда-то Ма и сдалась, заставила все-таки.

Тряпки, из которых она Щепку выкутала, все мокрые были. Сама поняла это, когда Ма потребовала убрать их в сторону. Потрогала – мокрое. И холодное, но это потому, что на полу полежало, пока Ма с Щепкой возилась. Делала с ней всякое: кормила с рук, поила с рук тоже. И обычной водой, и той, что была из трав. Разжимала челюсти, когда Щепка не могла.

Сама тоже эту воду пила, потому что Ма заставляла. Вода горькая была, терпкая, язык от такой воды сох сильно, а рот весь крутило. Но сама не спорила, потому что страшно было. Не хотела так же дышать. И хрипеть не хотела. И от еды отказываться.

Сама с таким не сталкивалась. Чтоб глаза блестели, лоб мок и так тяжело было дышать. Хрипы, как водой отпоили, зазвучали иначе, будто из-под окна дуло. Тихо, медленно, но постоянно. Со свистом. Сама напугалась тогда еще сильнее, а Ма Щепку на руках держала и укачивала. Вначале молча, а потом снова петь начала. Мычала мелодию, чтобы самой было не страшно и не грустно. Сама сидела с травяной водой и тоже пела, чтобы и Ма не так страшно было.

А потом Щепка дышать перестала.

Не сразу. Они очень долго просидели. А потом просидели еще дольше, потому что Ма все пела и пела, раскачивалась с Щепкой на руках и никак не хотела останавливаться. В печи все прогорело. Стало холоднее становиться, и сидеть было неприятно уже даже на тряпье.

Самой всегда становилось страшно и грустно, когда Ма пела слишком долго. Трогать ее было еще страшнее. Сама позвала ее, потом подошла поближе. Протянула Ма еловую Ма.

Ма указала на дверь, требуя уйти в комнату. Значит, спать тоже надо было там, на кровати, а обычно сама на печке спала. Ма на кровать разрешала, только если из дома уходила, потому что кроватью тогда не пользовалась.

Теперь, значит, тоже в кровать не хотела. Сама расстроилась, но подчинилась. Ма спиной сидела, и когда сама почти в дверь вышла, сдвинула свое лицо. Это лицо теперь было у нее на затылке, и сама поспешила спрятаться в комнату. При ней Ма всегда была с тем лицом – белым и с длинными ушами – и никогда его не снимала, что бы ни происходило. Без лица Ма самой было страшно, как будто осталась совсем одна, даже без цепи на ноге. Вольная идти куда угодно, без заботы и защиты. В большой и дикий лес, где не было еды и тепла, и много кто выл.

Когда сама закрыла за собой дверь, Ма закричала.

*******

Сама проснулась поздно, когда Ма уже не было дома. Щепки не было тоже. Сидеть на полу было холодно, печь была едва протоплена. Пришлось влезть на кровать с ногами, чтобы разложить кукол.

Было скучно и одиноко.

*******

Ма несколько дней возвращалась с охоты с едой. А однажды после охоты за дверью загремела цепь.

Сама обрадовалась. Снова будет не так скучно.


End file.
